Characterize traditional/nontraditional coronary risk factor profiles and the prevalence of occult coronary artery disease, as assessed by stress testing and thellium tomography, in asymptomatic siblings of persons with premature coronary disease events; determine risk factors responsible for the occurrence of familial clustered premature coronary artery disease.